


Who Are You

by Wookie1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie1/pseuds/Wookie1
Summary: Poe Dameron is the best pilot in the resistance but (Y/N) is quickly catching up. They start not knowing each other, become friends, then lovers. A Poe Dameron x Reader story.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real series so bare with me

**Who are you (part 1)**

* * *

Poe’s POV

Poe had just returned from a scouting mission and was walking in the hall back to his quarters when he passed a bunch of members of your squadron. He heard them say something about how your last mission was crazy and you had gotten a bit banged up. Poe knew who you were, he was pretty sure everyone in the resistance did, you were the captain with the best record of success. Because of this, Poe didn’t like you very much. Yes he was your commanding officer, the best pilot in the resistance, and very well known but he did not like not having the best record. Poe decided that the next time he saw you he would ask you about this particular mission. After Poe had reached his quarters he took a warm shower, changed, and headed down to the command center to debrief general organa about his scouting mission. He reached the command center and saw general organa talking to you, he politely waited at the door for you two to finish your conversation. After a second Poe started to zone out thinking about what to tell the general, he almost didn't see you stride right past him. Before you left the room Poe managed to see your arm was in a sling and there were a couple of bruises on your head. General organa called him forward and he gave his report, after he was finished she told him he wasn't needed on a mission for a bit and he was free to do whatever he wanted, within reason of course. Poe exited the command center and headed to the hanger to check over his x-wing. When he arrived he found that his team's mechanic was working with your squadron's mechanic on a particularly bad looking x-wing. He went over and found that it was your x-wing and you were sitting on the side showing his mechanic a broken wire. “What happened that damaged your x-wing this bad captain (Y/N)?” Poe asked. “Oh, commander Dameron, I didn’t see you there” you said hastily “my squadron ran into two star destroyers on our last mission, it got a little rough trying to escape” you admitted sadly. “You might have the best record now, I lost a lot of good fighters today” you said after a pause. “I'm sorry (Y/N), I know how it feels to lose good people but they knew the risk of fighting” was all Poe could say. But that was the truth, they all knew what it would take to defeat the first order. “But they shouldn't have had to fight, I led them into that trap, I was the one that should have kept them safe, they died because I failed” you said angrily before storming out of the hanger leaving Poe to ponder that interaction. 

* * *

Your POV

You stormed out of the hangar feeling the guilt of today's mission weighing down on you, you had failed, you almost never failed so the times that you did it made you feel awful. But this time it felt worse. You needed time to yourself so you headed to your quarters and layed down on your bed. You dozed off thinking about all the people, your people, your Friends, that you had lost. You woke up to knocking on your door, “come in” you said in a slightly tired voice, general Organa walked in and sat on your bed “(Y/N) are you alright?” she asked in a worried voice, “no” you replied, “i thought so, commander dameron came in a bit ago and told me what happened in the hangar” she said “you cannot blame yourself for what happened today, it was not your fault, I gave you the information for this mission and the first order are the people who shot down your ships, if its anyone's fault its mine or the first orders”. You had to reply you could not let the women you thought of as a mother keep thinking it was her fault “ no it's not your fault general,” you said “your right, it's the first orders fault they are the ones bringing destruction onto the galaxy, they are the ones killing and enslaving people, they must be stopped” “and everyone on this base knows the consequence of fighting, they know what it will take and they would rather give up their life fighting for what they know is right than sit and watch people be hurt or killed” she continued with the force in her voice that made everyone keep fighting. Then she got up to leave and as she reached the door you called, “thank you Leia” she turned, nodded and left your room. You got up and went to get food, feeling a little better and knowing that you had to keep fighting, if for nothing else then for all those that have died. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know (Y/N) and Poe better

**Chapter 2**

Poe’s POV

* * *

Poe was working on his x-wing when Jessika pava, a member of his squadron, walked into the hangar and told him they were needed for a mission. He and Jessika walked to the command center and gathered around the halo-table, poe looked around and spotted you, and the rest of your squadron along with his. General Organa told them that they needed to find a new base because they had been at this one for too long, but that meant finding a planet or moon that was uninhabited and not on the first order’s scopes. That was their mission. The general then told them that Poe and you would co-lead the mission, even though Poe was the commanding officer, and that this mission was to be scouting only, you were not to engage the first order. With everyone briefed they were dismissed, however Poe and you were told to stay behind. General Organa turned to Poe and said “i'm sorry that your break was so short Poe, but we need a different base and with the first order so close to finding us we need someone who can be in and out without engaging” “ i understand general, i didn’t really need a break anyway” he said. “Poe i would like you to formally meet captain (Y/N) (Y/L), (Y/N) im sure you already know who commander Poe Dameron is but i figured with you two working together you should get to know each other” “yes i know who he is and what his reputation is” you said. This caused Poe to smirk and general Organa to chuckle and say “good, i picked the both of you hoping you could work well together in the future” both Poe and you blushed a little, “you are dismissed be prepared to leave at sunrise tomorrow” “ yes general” both Poe and you say, then you walk out into the hallway. You start towards the mess hall and Poe follows, he walks up behind you and says “ hey (Y/N), you mind if i eat with you tonight? To get to know you better” “ sure Poe, that would be nice” you say.

* * *

  
  


Your POV

You and Poe walk up to the line in the mess and wait for your turn to shovel some resistance issue food onto your dish. After getting your food you make your way slowly to one of the open tables, stopping a couple times to exchange words with a few people about the upcoming mission. Once you reach a table you and poe sit and start eating, he starts the conversation: “ so, i have heard that you are one of the best at completing a mission, i have also heard that you are supposedly rivaling me as one of the best pilots… “ you chuckle “ you heard right Dameron and i'm not one of the best, i am the best, as for being a pilot my mother taught me to pilot at a young age, when i first joined the resistance general Organa had me strategize not pilot but after a while i decided to become a pilot and here i am, about to become the best pilot in the resistance” “ in your dreams!” Poe said “I was also taught by my mother to pilot as a child. She taught me well and here I am, the best pilot in the resistance!” he says with a smirk. We talk like that for a while about our childhood and life in the resistance, turns out we have a lot in common. After dinner you head back to your quarters and think about the upcoming mission. It’s gonna take a lot of time to find a suitable base and we are going to need to split up. You realize you want to be with Poe and wonder how he managed to get to be your friend in such a short amount of time. 


End file.
